The Hero Known as Zwei
by toonamifan666
Summary: He asks not for praise nor for recognition. All that he does is simply for the betterment of all. Day after day he does what he does best: Saving the day and fighting evil! He is... Zwei! (Also featuring the adventures of Neo!)
1. Chapter I - The Tripening

**Author's Note Dos.O:**

Now with additional 80's references! Radical!

 **Author's Note:**

A, well I guess just man, once said:

"They can't get touched if they're on fire."

\- Zolo Zoro ( _None Piece_ )

Another declared:

"Comin' at ya, Cleopatra!"

\- Suzaku ( _Code Ment_ )

All I can say is this.

I. Like. Tacos.

* * *

 **The Hero Known As Zwei**

Chapter I: The Tripening

Neo sauntered down the corridors of the airship. So far everything had been going according to plan. Mercury and Emerald were set to begin their next phase. She was glad that neither one of them screwed things up for her. After the incident on the train, she need something to turn her luck around. She need something to prove herself. That she could be trusted with the more important missions and assignments, and not just being stuck as Torchwick's bodyguard/babysitter.

Now that's not to say that she didn't enjoy his presence or working with him. In fact she quite enjoyed the time they spent together, but she didn't want to be stuck doing this menial work. She had her eyes set on being higher up on the totem pole. Much higher. Once she got there, well, maybe she could get him to be her assistant. Make him get her tea for her.

So far, her plan was moving along steadily. She completed all that was asked of her and if she did say so herself, she was doing it very efficiently. In fact Cinder had even expressed how happy she was with her performance so far. It was wonderful. The fact that it pissed Emerald off was icing on the cake. That would show that pathetic failure of a thief who has the audacity to even call herself a thief. She even dares to try and to get Cinder's attention with those not-even-worth-mentioning-because-they-are-so-terrible-and-not-even-deserving-of-the-wonderful-and-immaculate-Cinder's-thoughts-or-attention skills. If her plan goes accordingly, then soon that will change. Soon Cinder would see that she, and not Emerald, was the one better suited for her and her needs.

 _Enough getting distracted,_ she thought bringing that line of thinking to an end. _Finish this assignment up first and then recollect._ With that she continued along with her mission but not before one more thought quickly passed through her mind. _And maybe plan on how to gain Cinder's favor more._ Now filled with a renewed sense of determination, she quickened her pace.

As she was humming along her way all of a sudden her face was meeting the floor. Gripping her umbrella, she quickly set to spinning around the face whatever it was that had tripped her. This was met with failure as her parasol was knocked from her hands. Not letting this phase her she quickly hoisted herself up on her arms and hands and tried to kick her still unseen opponent. Once more her face met the floor as her arms seemingly lost their ability to hold her body up. For some reason, this time she fell with much more force. With a groan she tried to push herself up but very quickly learned that it was futile. For on her back sat a weight that was too much for her to try and move.

As hard as she tried, she was not able to dislodge or move from under whatever it was that was keeping sprawled out face first on the floor. She was able to move her head somewhat and with the aid of her natural flexibility, she caught a glimpse of her attacker. As she met their eyes, she heard the bark of her opponent. Still trying to free herself she thought, _What! Who are you?!_

"Bark! Woof!" Translation: _Who I am is of no importance. All that you need to know is that I am here to stop you._

 _No!_ She would not let this creature keep her from succeeding and proving herself to Cinder.

"Bark!" Translation: _Though I may be small I am able to keep you for coming to your feet. No doubt you are wondering how this is possible._

Still she could not escape and though she did not speak, her eyes conveyed her befuddlement and thoughts. _How is this possible?! How can something as small as you be able to keep me down?!_

"Bark! Bark! BARK!" Translation: _What fuels me is a strength that is far greater than yours. It is the determination to save my friends and family. It is my drive to stop all those who threaten them and this planet! IT IS THE WEIGHT OF THE JUSTICE THAT I SEEK TO BRING!_

Neo was in disbelief. Was this really what enable the dog on her to keep her in place? _Is that really enough? Is this convection really what is allowing them to push me down? Is my own conviction really that much weaker?_

"Aroof. Woof." Translation: _This is why you will not prevail. And though I am victorious, I want you to know I can see that within you burns a great strength. You have a drive nearly as strong as mine. We may have met as enemies this day but in a sense, we are kindred spirits._

"Bark." Translation: _I hope that one day, should we meet once more on the field of battle, whether still as enemies or perhaps even as comrades, we shall fight as equals._

Neo could see the honesty that laced the creature's words and though she lied defeated on the floor of a corridor that was bare of anything except an air vent, she to felt the want to battle once again. The need to prove herself superior.

Though this was not the time for a rematch. She spotted the shadows of two guarding nearing the corner at the end. Just as she did, the creature too spotted them. Sensing the momentary slip of concentration, see quickly jumped into action. Kind of. As much as she could while being immobilized. Still, she took advantage of the split-second deviation and spit the smoke pellet that she kept in mouth out.

Zwei, thinking of a possible attack, quickly jumped back. With his enhanced sight he had no need to wait for the smoke to clear. Rushing in he found Neo climbing into the air vent. No hesitation hindered him as he jumped towards her. He went to land on her back but instead of impacting, he went through her. This shattered the visage of her. _Ah. A smoke screen and one of your illusions._ He looked around the area and caught a faint hint of her scent running down the corridor away from the holding cells. After activating his semblance he gave a small chuckle. _Though I should be, I cannot find it in myself to be upset at this turn of events. I knew of your abilities and of your fighting style before coming on to this ship. It is of my own folly that I did not foresee or consider this as a possibility. Even now I shall not even give chase as I can no longer sense your presence on this airship. While you may have escaped you did not win, but I guess then neither did I. I hope that wherever it is you are going, you stay the course and don't lose your way. 'Til we meet again, Neo._

XX-Addon (0.00)-XX

 _Dammit_ , she thought as she ran so far away from the airship. _I got to get away!_ _And with this terrain I can't be certain if they're following me or not yet._ A bit further and she should be clear.

After more running and making sure she wasn't being followed, she came to a rest. _How could I have let this happen!_ This wouldn't be good for her plans. It was such an easy task and she failed. Now that green haired disgrace would be so smug. Stand there with that damn smirk of hers, thinking how this would show Cinder she was right. _Dammit! I cannot let that happen! There must be something I could do to lessen the fallout._

She began thinking and making her way to hopefully a place with some sort of transportation. As she thought of some possible ways to achieve her goal of making it up to Cinder she knew thing was certain no matter what.

Cinder was not going to be too pleased with her.

And she didn't quite much like that.


	2. Chapter II - A Fall End Two

**Author's Note:**

Dream of me and you will not sleep.

Dream of me to laugh, die and weep.

* * *

 **The Hero Known As Zwei**

Chapter II: A Fall End Two

The man known as Jaune Arc, leader of the Beacon Acedemy Hunter Team JNPR, was falling. How did it come to this you ask? Let us take a look back at the events that led up to this moon shattering moment. (Is that an exaggeration? Most certainly, but I am the one telling this tale and I have always felt that a little exaggeration at the beginning of one helps to ease into the rest to come. Break the ice so to say.)

That morning, this morning incase you did not know, began like most mornings for Jaune Arc. He was a simple man. He enjoyed the quiet time he spent alone waking up in the early morning. After he rose to finally meet the day, he would partake of the bitter nectar of his warm drink. Once finished with a sensible breakfast he moved onto preparing himself for the day.

At least this was how he dreamt it in his final fleeting moments of sleep before he awoke as he normally did.

He would wake up late in the morning and sometimes even the early afternoon. That is to say that he did when at his family's home. At Beacon Academy this did not happen. Most mornings he awoke with a shock and in most cases this was most literal as it involved that delightfully energetic young woman on his team, Nora Valkyrie. She quite enjoyed the further practice and experimentation of her semblance that he so graciously offered.

After this he would be in a, I believe the word is fritzy, state where he was both wide awake and not at all awake all at once. When like this he most often would intake the wrong beverage. Instead of his preferred hot cocoa he would usually drink a strange concoction from his soft spoken teammate or one of Miss Nikos' beverages. In some cases he got ahold of Nora's Special Morning Juice (™ pending I've been told). When this happened he would be filled with a strange energy and sense of wonderment. He also began to see the color dance around little green bunnies that floated about his head. At this point he usually passed out or was already being rushed to the infirmary. Sometimes he wasn't so lucky and then the real effects started. I can't divulge too much on these for an oath was swore upon by all those that were present, but I can reveal that there was a large amount of foam. He was quarantined for a month after this incident.

On this morning however he managed to get a somewhat normal beverage from Ren.

It was here that his mood became quite jovial. He was so lively I believe he even started dancing around the room, humming the entire time. It was a strange sight indeed but not an unwelcoming one. It filled one's heart a great amount to see the young team leader so light, carefree and unburdened by his troubles. Even if he did appear in similar moods more frequently than you would think.

After his brief moments of expression, he calmed down and moved to finishing his preparation for the day.

It was during this time that I revealed myself Team JNPR. Up to this point I had been observing them from an unassuming corner. Why, you might inquire? I regularly check in on most of the teams attending Beacon Academy. While they are training to fight the most fearsome and vicious threats on our planet, they are still children. And even with all of the others that watch over them, I thought it only fair that I too do the same.

As I was partaking of some quite deliciously homemade pancakes, I continued my observations of the team. The all seemed to be in their normal high spirits but upon closer inspection I noticed that the young champion seemed to be hiding something beneath her chipper and helpful exterior. Forlorn.

I followed her line of sight but I already knew what it was that she was staring at: Jaune Arc.

She was quite taken with the boy and he seemed like he would possibly be a good fit for her. If only he would notice her advances or even her own self in a non platonic way.

It was here that my plan came to mind and began forming into its final form. It was quite simple really and when aided with the exact moment of opportunity, it was perfect. Now, I just had to follow them as they left their dorm room and wait.

Thankfully, fortune seemed to smile upon me as I did not have to wait much longer before the opportunity did so gratefully present itself.

And so Jaune Arc began falling, hard and fast. Hurdling towards the ground that would surely injure his fragile bone-breaking self. Would he break any this time? Some might hope so. In fact, some hoped with their entire being that this would happen. Like Cardin Winchester. And also one of his teammates. Maybe. I cannot even remember his name or indeed how he looks. There are many other teams attending this academy and I barely ever interact with them. In regards to Team CRDL, I have seen them a total of two maybe three times. But I firmly believe that this other miscreant I mentioned does indeed belong to Winchester's team.

But to get back to the tale, the young Arc man was closing in on the floor. Why was he now falling? Because of me I must confess. During a moment of aloofness for him I quietly stood in front of him. I do not know what it was the exactly held his attention in such a fierce grasp at that particular blip in time but whatever it was allowed me to succeed in my admittedly slightly selfish endeavour.

Just as I had planned the young Pyrrha quickly stepped in front of him and caught her leader within her arms.

Then there was silence as they stared at each other and possibly into each other's eyes. I couldn't quite see from where I was but from Miss Valkyrie's recountings, this is what happened. And while it might have been a romantic moment for the two for the rest of us around them it was slightly awkward. This was broken however by the two blushing and sputtering. They might have continued even longer than they did if not for a very subtle nudge from the energetic warrior.

"Pyrrha, isn't there something you wanted to talk about with Jaune?"

"I don't think so. And even if I did, is this really the best time to bring it up? He did trip for no reason as far as I can see."

"What? This would be a great time to talk with him. You saved him from possibly breaking something. He's in your arms. It's the perfect time! Plus I totally saw Zwei trip him."

It was in the passing moments of silence following this statement that Jaune chose to speak up. "Um, Pyrrha, if there's something you want to talk about we could do it now. I'm always here if you need me."

"Are you sure? Because, it can wait. Really. We should make sure you haven't sprained anything."

"Yeah, I'm sure. If you need anything Pyrrha, I'm here. Whatever it is I'll do my best to help. And nothing feels like it's sprained so I'm probably good."

"Well... actually, Jaune, there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about for quite some time now. I would really like if we could talk about it."

"Alright then. Do you want to talk here?"

"Actually, would you mind if we went somewhere a bit more private?"

"Nope. Not at all. Wherever you want to go I'll follow you."

With that they began to leave to wherever it was that she was leading him to and a promise to meet back up at a later time with their teammates was spoken. And thus, the end of our tale.

I am glad that I was able to help young Pyrrha finally get through to him. I know he might not realize it, and indeed may never, but it was for the good of his health that I tripped him. Some others had much more, shall we say extreme methods they were planning to use, but I relent that this was not my only reason for getting involved in this situation.

Pyrrha reminds me quite a lot of Ruby and Yang and as such I feel the need to watch over her as I do them. Seeing her in such a state as she had been many times made me decide to try to do what I could to help. And in the end, whether or not they decide to pursue a relationship, I do hope their talk helps her to find some peace internally. She holds quite a bit that stirs a fierce storm with her. I hope one day that I or even someone else can help her to calm the tempest of thought and emotion that plagues her.

XX\\\Swish-Cut/XX

Where was she going?

 _Dammit! Where do I go?_

She did not know. Everything was looking the same. It was the same patch of trees, the same grass, the same paths through it, all repeating over and over and over. _Where do I go now?_ She had been asking herself this for the last few hours.

Or was it days?

She didn't even know if it was the same day as she began running or if it was a different day. Maybe she couldn't remember because she hadn't slept for a few days even before she tried to break Torchwick out. If a few more days had passed her by then how was she even still going right now?

 _Really! What the hell is wrong with the place? Did I kill an albatross? Where do I go?_

Was she going to drown in, she guessed it was called, this land?

 _I can't believe I'm going to disappoint Cinder! What was I thinking? I should have killed the squirrel! It must have been a spy for Emerald. She wants me confused. She wants me lost! Well I'll show her. As soon as I get back she'll know that to mess with me is to invite death. And once she is taken care of she will know that Cinder is off limits to her! Oh yes. She will pay._

Oh right, pure anger. And delusions. That's a great combination. Still, sooner or later she would make it back to the hideout and back to Cinder. Hopefully the green haired one who was an insult to thieves and criminals everywhere hadn't filled her head with lies. Her retribution would be terribly worse if this had come to pass. She absolutely must make it back and as quickly as possible!

With renewed passion, she would make it back.

Even if it killed Emerald.

Especially if it killed Emerald.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Come, little spider.

Come to me.


End file.
